naktifandomcom-20200214-history
Anu'Dar
History of the Anu'Dar Long before the species known as the Anu’Dar existed, there was a race known as the Anuja that lived in the Nation of Tin Ris between the nations of Issad and Rishdel. These black jackal beings were long sought after as athletes, and for their natural beauty. Along with their learned abilities, they had powers of enhanced hearing and smell, and a natural endurance for prolonged drought. When the Nal’Den of Zoniza started their Northward expansion, the first lands to fall were those of the Anuja, for they were a peaceful people with no knowledge of warfare. Initially a dark Tokaya, the “ashen ones” were considered a bastardized offshoot of the race. Upon determining their worth, the Nal’Den took nearly all of the Anuja as their property. Children from the union were considered “inferior” because the abilities of enhanced hearing and smell were lost, and yet this new species was considerably heartier. Over the course of generations, the two races became a singular species. Now dubbed the Anu’Dar, the two conjoined races developed their racial heritage over the course of decades, prompting expansion on a near limitless scale until the final conflict with Abun to the West, Hat’Ny to the South, and Ty to the East. Essentially contained within the borders of Zoniza, the entire race subjugated the “lesser races” of the Tokaya and Emer, leading to the legalization of slavery. Generations passed with the Anu’Dar becoming stronger, heartier, and eventually the masters of their realm. Developing their culture, they brought about the creation of the Hexarchy, a system of governing developed from the Great Lady Reka, and her five male siblings. Culture Narcissistic and xenophobic by nature, the Anu’Dar culture is one of dominion over others, and belief in their own superiority. Although militaristic by nature, they aren’t cruel to those they believe are beneath them, for even slaves and servants are require to bathe regularly, and remain healthy. Anyone who allows the lessers in their home to go unattended are considered shamefully unworthy of a noble title. Physical Features Anu’Dar have many of the same features, including black skin/fur, long jackal ears that stick straight up, and a toned body structure. Women only have slightly more curves than the men. Males are meant to be physically intimidating, or have a certain “bearing” that makes others listen to them. Only males can hold political office. When looking for a mate, females will automatically check the tip of the tail for the number of spikes protruding out: Females are slender, with smaller features than a male, but no less toned. It is considered a sin for a female to have large breasts, and not be with child, as that is a sign of laziness. Women are taught gymnastics and athletics, as well as knife fighting and archery for self-defense, and defense of the home while the men are away at war. Courtship and Mating Although the males are considered dominant in politics, it is the females that have dominion in both religion and courtship. Eligible males will bring themselves forward during mating season, with only the best being chosen by any females of mating age with the requirements being that they have to choose a male that would mix well with their social caste, decent to high spike count, and personal tastes. Any males mated are automatically denied entry into the selection process, and those passed over previously can still enter the following two years. After three attempts, a male is considered either undesirable, or incompatible and required to join the Zonizan Army. Males who enter the courtship/mating selection under false pretenses, or falsify their own virility are subject to either capital punishment or are turned into a guard (eunuch). Category:Races Category:Hybrids Category:Tin Ris Category:Zoniza Category:WIP Category:Naktian Races